The Hassles Of Big Breakfasts
by LifeSpiralz
Summary: Delia invites some friends over for breakfast. But what happens when Ash's love for food gets him in trouble with his mother and his friends? DING! STORY'S DONE!
1. Default Chapter

The Hassles Of Big Breakfasts

Delia invites some people over for breakfast. But what happens when Ash's love for food gets him in trouble with his mother and friends? If you are not a fan of insane humor, this is not for you!!

Hi, again! This is a nothing-but-crazy-funny story, one of those kinds where insane but humorous stuff happens all the time. Since Game Show Pokémon got such a positive response, I decided to try and take another stab at the story stuff. So I hope you like it!

Disclaimers: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters. Neither do I own Kool-Aid. ^-^; Confused? You'll understand soon enough.

One: Pikachu's Head

Ash could smell very well in his sleep. And when he smelled something _good_, well, you'd better get out of the way. So that's what gave Pikachu the big bruise on its forehead at breakfast one morning in Pallet Town.

"My goodness, Pikachu, what happened to your head?" Delia said in concern as Ash and Pikachu walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, that's kinna my fault," Ash admitted with a sheepish grin. "I smelled something cooking in the kitchen and I jumped out of bed so fast that Pikachu didn't exactly have a chance to move off my legs--"

"I think I can guess what happens after that," Delia remarked as she removed some bacon from her large frying pan.

Mr. Mime just swept the floor cheerfully.

"Oh, Ash Honey, I forgot to mention. Brock, Misty, Gary, Tracey and Professor Oak are coming for breakfast," Delia said.

Ash glanced at the table, set for eight. "I kinna guessed when I saw five extra plates," he said.

"You miscounted, dear. There's _six _extra plates. Pikachu gets to eat too, remember?"

"Pika pika pi!" Pikachu replied. The electric Pokémon sounded as though it was scolding Ash.

Ash sat at the table. "So, what's for breakfast?" he asked, eager to get started.

"Well, let's see now...bacon, eggs, pancakes, cereal, oatmeal, grits, waffles, bagels, toast, sausage..."

"No sirloin steak?" Ash joked.

"No, I'm afraid not, Ash. You ate the remaining five slices of steak last night for dinner. Remember?"

Ash blushed, a little appreciative that she didn't mention the six bowls of mashed potatoes and four apples and three glasses of Kool-Aid he'd had along with the steak. "Oh, uh, yeah," he said.

There was suddenly a knock on the door. "Oh, that must be them!" Delia cried cheerfully. "Ash Dear, be a dear and get the door, hmm?"

"But Mom, I'm in my pajamas!" Ash protested.

Delia shook her head. "First appearances. What next, hair? Mr. Mime, would _you _get the door, please?"

Mr. Mime swept its way to the door.

"Wait, Mom!" Ash cried as he raced for the stairs. "Lemme get dressed and comb my hair first!"

"Why did I say anything," Delia muttered as she flipped a pancake, scrambled an egg, stirred oatmeal and put it in the microwave, put bread in the toaster, and fried bacon at the same time.

Mr. Mime opened the door and then resumed sweeping.

"We're here, Ms. Ketchum!" Misty called.

"Is Ash still in his pajamas?" Gary added.

From upstairs came a yell, "_Shut up Gary_!!"

Professor Oak chuckled himself into the door. "Forever friends, forever fighting," he said to no one in particular.

"Hello, everyone!" Delia called from the kitchen. "Come on in and make yourselves at home! Ash will be down once he's finished dressing!"

The little crowd went into the kitchen and seated itself around the table. Mr. Mime followed, sweeping away their footprints.

Ash came back downstairs, fully dressed. "Hi, everybody," he greeted.

Everyone said hello.

Misty gaped at Pikachu's bruise. "Ash, _what _in the world happened to Pikachu?" she demanded.

"Oh, that's kinna my fault," Ash admitted with a sheepish grin. "See, I smelled my mom cooking in the kitchen, and I sat up so fast that Pikachu didn't get a chance to move off of my legs, and--"

"I think I can guess what happened after that," Misty interrupted.

"By the way, where is Brock?" Delia asked as she carried five plates heaping with breakfast foods to the table.

Misty waved a hand. "Oh, he went to your bathroom," she said.

Delia laughed. "Well, I guess he knew I meant it when I said make yourselves at home! Tracey, what are you doing?"

"Sketching Mr. Mime!" Tracey replied. He was staring at Mr. Mime point-blank, drawing the Pokémon as it swept the kitchen floor.

Everyone stared. "You're sketching him--sweeping?" Professor Oak said in astonishment.

Tracey was too busy drawing to reply.

"Well--the rest of you eat then!" Delia said, placing the plates in the middle of the table.

"I'm here!" Brock sang out as he entered the kitchen. "Wow, Ms. Ketchum, this all looks great--whoa! What happened to Pikachu's head?"

"Well, that's kinna my fault," Ash admitted with a sheepish grin. "See, I smelled Mom cooking in the kitchen, and I got out of bed so fast that Pikachu didn't have a chance to get off my legs, and--"

"I think I can guess what happens next," Brock cut in, sitting at the table.

"Did you guys rehearse this?" Gary asked.

Well, that's the end of this one! Here's a sneak peek at the next chapter...

Passing the salt is an ordeal...

"Here, Tracey, here's the salt."

"Here, Gary, here's the salt."

"Here, Ash, here's the salt."

"Here, Mom, here's the salt."

"Thank you, honey, but...I didn't ask for salt!"

"Oh. Here, Gary, here's the salt..."

And somebody's hogging the hog...

"Hold on, I could have sworn I made seventy-five strips of bacon!"

Everyone turned to Ash, whose stomach was suddenly much bigger than normal.

"Who, _me_?"

Next time in "Of Salt, Bacon, and Bruises"!


	2. Of Salt, Bacon, And Bruises

Two: Of Salt, Bacon, And Bruises

"Well, let's eat!" Delia said cheerfully. Everyone agreed, and food began getting loaded onto plates.

"These eggs look delicious!" Misty said as she got some for herself.

Pikachu picked up a strip of bacon and jumped onto the floor, where it put the bacon on its plate. It came back up onto the table for a handful of eggs and a piece of toast.

"Hey, Mom, will you gimme the toast plate?" Ash asked. While gesturing to his mom, he accidentally whacked Pikachu in the head with his spoon. Pikachu fell off the table, unnoticed by Ash.

"Ash, you just hit Pikachu in the head with your spoon!" Brock said from the across the table.

"What'd you say?" Ash asked.

"_Pikachu_! _Spoon_! Un-_conscious_!" Brock yelled.

Ash looked down. "Oh, gosh, I'm sorry, Pikachu!" he cried. Pikachu wobbled to its feet, then picked up the dropped toast and put on its plate like nothing had happened.

"Hey, Professor Oak! Couldja pass me the salt?" Ash called.

Professor Oak picked up the salt shaker while getting himself some pancakes. "Here Tracey, here's the salt," he said absently, forgetting Ash asked for it.

Tracey looked at the salt. "Here, Gary, here's the salt," he said, handing it to Gary.

"Here, Ash, here's the salt," Gary said, having heard Ash's request.

Ash looked at the salt. He'd forgotten he asked for it. "Here, Mom, here's the salt," he said, pushing the shaker beside her plate.

Delia blinked. "Thank you, honey, but...I didn't ask for the salt!"

"Oh." Ash picked the salt shaker back up and looked at it. Then he turned to Gary. "Here, Gary, here's the salt!"

Mr. Mime swept up Pikachu's handful of spilled eggs. Pikachu jumped up on the table for another one.

"I think I want some bacon," Misty thought aloud. She looked around for the bacon plate.

Delia stood up. "I'm going to go get the orange juice and orange soda! Excuse me!" she said as she hurried back into the cooking area.

"Pika! Pi chu pika!" Pikachu yelled at Ash. Ash looked at the Pokémon. Pikachu pointed to something reddish brown sticking out of his sleeve.

Ash put a finger to his lips. "Shhhhh!" he hissed to Pikachu. "I'll give you some if you don't rat on me."

"Has anyone seen the bacon?" Misty questioned.

"My, it's a beautiful day outside!" Ash said loudly.

Everyone stared at him like a Pikachu tail had sprouted out of his ear.

"What? It is!" Ash insisted, blushing.

"I'm back!" Delia said. She bustled back to the table carrying a pitcher of orange juice and a 3-liter bottle of orange soda. She set them on the table.

Misty tapped Delia on the shoulder. "You made bacon, right?" she said.

"Hey Mom!" Ash interrupted suddenly. "You forgot the, uh...orange...the orange ice cream! You don't wanna forget that!"

"Oh my, I did?" Delia exclaimed. She sprinted back to the kitchen.

The others looked at each other. "Your mom serves _ice cream _for breakfast?" Gary said incredulously. "Why didn't she start doing that when I used to spend the night?"

"I've never heard of orange-flavored ice cream before," Tracey said. "Orange _sherbet_, but not plain orange."

Delia came back to the table, her hands empty and her eyes narrowed at Ash. "I didn't make any orange ice cream for breakfast! Why are you trying to tease me in front of guests, Ash?" she asked.

"Um, Ms. Ketchum?" Misty said. When Delia looked at her, she continued. "I know I may sound kind of silly, but--isn't this supposed to be the bacon plate?" she held up an empty plate with not so much as a crumb on it.

"Where'd the bacon go?" Brock asked.

Ash gulped and slumped down a little.

"Hold on," Delia said, finger on her chin, "I could have sworn I made seventy-five strips of bacon!"

Everyone had a thought and turned to Ash, whose stomach was suddenly much bigger than normal.

"Who, _me_?" Ash said innocently, putting a hand to his chest. "I have no idea where all the bacon is!"

Suddenly a strip slipped out of his sleeve and fell on the floor. Pikachu picked it up and put the bacon on its plate.

Ash sighed and unloaded the bacon back onto its plate.

"Ew!" Misty cried. "I'm not eating that after you hid it in your shirt!"

That's the end of this one! Here's a sneak peek at chapter three...

The last waffle destroys a friendship...

"I _said _I have dibs on the last waffle!" Ash fumed.

"Too late, Ashie Boy, 'cause I just took a bite out of it!" Gary taunted. "Ha ha!"

Ash lunged at Gary, butterknife in hand. No one would take his waffle!

And Pikachu never gets those eggs...

Pikachu picked up a handful of eggs and headed off the table.

Ash nodded, and accidentally hit Pikachu in the head with his spoon again. Pikachu was knocked off the table. The eggs hit the floor, now uneatable.

Stay tuned for the next chapter, "Wasted Eggs and Murderous Waffles"!


	3. Wasted Eggs And Murderous Waffles

Three: Wasted Eggs And Murderous Waffles

"How about I fry up some more bacon," Delia suggested. She went into the kitchen.

Pikachu jumped up onto the table. It picked up and handful of eggs and headed off the table.

"So, Ash, you do get out of your mother's house at times, right?" Tracey asked.

Ash nodded, and accidentally hit Pikachu in the head with his spoon again. Pikachu was knocked off the table. The eggs hit the floor, now uneatable.

"Ash!" Misty cried. "You just hit Pikachu again!"

"Oh no!" Ash said. Pikachu was lying on the floor. Mr. Mime swept away the eggs lest they were recovered and eaten and sickened someone.

Ash bent down. "I'm really sorry, Pikachu," he said. Pikachu just stared at Ash for a minute, then went to its plate and ate some of its bacon like nothing had happened.

"This waffle looks good," Ash heard Gary say. Quickly he sat up.

"Don't touch that waffle!" Ash yelled, just before Gary took a bite out of it.

Gary glared at him. "Why not, Ash?" he demanded.

"Because, I just said I was going to eat it!" Ash protested. "See, I even have syrup on my plate and everything!"

"Whatever," Gary said. He cut off a piece of the waffle and ate it.

"_Stop_!" Ash roared. "I _said _I have dibs on the last waffle!" he fumed.

"Too late, Ashie Boy, 'cause I just took a bite out of it!" Gary taunted. "Ha ha!"

Ash lunged at Gary, butterknife in hand. No one would take his waffle!

"Ash, do you wanna chill?" Misty said from her seat beside Professor Oak. That stopped Ash, and he slumped in his chair angrily as Gary ate the waffle triumphantly.

Delia returned to the table, unaware that her son had threatened assault with a deadly weapon, and placed a steaming plate of fresh bacon on the table. "Bacon!" she sang.

"Ah! It looks delicious, Delia!" Professor Oak said as he grabbed five strips for himself. Pikachu jumped up on the table and, giving Ash a wide berth, grabbed two strips of the new bacon and jumped back onto the floor.

"Mo-om! Gary stole my waffle!" Ash tattled.

"Dear, I have plenty of waffle mix left. I could have made you some more," Delia told him.

Gary smirked at Ash as he took a big bite of the stolen waffle.

"Finally! I get some bacon!" Misty said. She took a strip and settled it onto her plate. Then she noticed Ash's hand snaking toward the new bacon and slapped it.

"Ow!" Ash cried. He jerked back his now sore hand and rubbed it.

Misty brandished her fork at him. "Don't even think about stuffing this batch under your shirt, you pig," she warned. "And if you want some bacon, eat the seventy-five strips you tried to smuggle off the table!"

Gary laughed at her comment.

Ash whirled and glared at him. "Eat your waffle, you fiend!" he yelled.

"Ash, no yelling at the table," Delia reminded as she passed Brock the salt.

Ash slumped in his seat. "Sorry," he sulked.

End chapter! I know, kinda short, but there's more to come, so I'll make it up! And in the next chapter...

Things get dangerous when Pikachu still doesn't get its eggs...

The eggs fell onto the floor, and Mr. Mime instantly swept them away. Pikachu got mad and charged up.

Everyone shrank back. "Oops," Professor Oak mumbled. Even Mr. Mime stopped sweeping and stared as Pikachu charged up more and more.

That's in the next chapter, "L'eggo My Eggs"!


	4. L'eggo My Eggs!

Four: L'eggo My Eggs!

"Now, does anyone want some orange juice?" Delia questioned. "I decided to squeeze some more."

"I'll take some!" Ash cried.

Brock nodded. "I want some, too," he said. Delia filled both his and Ash's glasses.

"Ash," Tracey said from his seat two chairs away from Ash's, "do you think I could borrow one of your Pokémon for a sketching after breakfast?"

"Sure," Ash said after he had wolfed down some pancakes. "Which one you want?"

Tracey shrugged. "I don't really care which one you give me, so long as it can stand still long enough for me to sketch it."

Ash nodded. "I think Pikachu could manage that," he said. "You want Pikachu to do it?"

"Okay," Tracey agreed.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu agreed from the floor.

Ash reached for a sausage when he noticed that there weren't any. "Hey, there was a sausage on this plate!" he said.

"What, you mean _this _one?" Gary taunted, holding up a small piece of sausage.

"Argh!" Ash growled. "Not again! I already had dibs on that!"

Misty secretly slipped Ash's butterknife out of his hand.

"Dibs? Dibs don't matter if you don't _eat _it!" Gary said. He ate the last of the last sausage in front of Ash's angry eyes.

Misty pulled Ash's fork away from him as well.

"MO-OM! GARY ATE _MY _SAUSAGE!!" Ash cried.

"Ash, I have plenty more sausage waiting on the stove," Delia replied primly. She disappeared into the kitchen and returned with more sausage as if to prove her point.

Gary smirked at Ash and got another sausage.

"Will you two cut it out and just eat?" Misty said.

Delia nodded. "Your fighting is very entertaining but also a little exasperating."

Misty served herself some eggs. "Ash, watch out," she warned. "Pikachu's coming up on the table. I suggest you put your spoon down."

Ash put down his spoon as Pikachu jumped up on the table.

"Delia, this bacon is wonderful," Professor Oak said as he picked up three more strips.

Pikachu reached for the eggs.

"Now I feel like some eggs," Professor Oak said.

"How do eggs feel?" Ash joked.

"That was really bad, Ashie Boy," Gary said as if bored. He pretended to yawn.

Pikachu picked up a handful of eggs and turned around.

"Oh, excuse me Pikachu--ooh!" Professor Oak accidentally smacked Pikachu in the head with his hand while trying to maneuver around the Pokémon.

Pikachu fell off the table once again, and the eggs fell from its hands. The eggs fell onto the floor, and Mr. Mime instantly swept them away. Pikachu got mad and charged up.

Everyone shrank back. "Oops," Professor Oak mumbled. Even Mr. Mime stopped sweeping and stared as Pikachu charged up more and more.

"No! Stop!" Ash cried. He leapt from his chair and picked Pikachu up, intending to take it out of the room. Startled, Pikachu accidentally released its attack on Ash, electrocuting him in the middle of the dining room.

Everyone sat there for a moment, frozen in place as if someone was taking a picture of them, except that they were all gaping at the fried Ash and the sheepish Pikachu. Dark wisps of smoke were rising from Ash's head. 

There was silence.

"Pikachu?" Delia ventured. "Would you like some eggs?"

Pikachu nodded. It jumped out of Ash's black-burnt arms and walked across the table on all fours to stand beside Delia's plate. Delia handed Pikachu a large spoonful of eggs, and Pikachu took it off the table, unhindered by any of the aghast starers.

More silence.

"So, did anyone see the lunar eclipse last night?" Misty asked.

"I did!" Brock cried.

Everyone managed to resume talking. Mr. Mime resumed sweeping. Ash brushed himself off and sat back down. Pikachu happily ate its finally procured eggs, sort of wondering why they were all saying things about a lunar eclipse that had never happened.

The chapter is done! I hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you think! And here's a little look at what's coming up in The Hassles Of Big Breakfasts...

A dangerous spill...

"Look out!"

Delia didn't see the puddle of orange juice and stepped right in it. Brock and Ash, trying to catch her, slammed into each other as Delia tripped. The plate of leftovers went sailing in the air, and the food started raining upon the people around the table.

Keep reading!

ACKNOWLEDGMENTS

Thanks to my sister who read my story and told me it was worthwhile!

Thank you to the loyal reviewers who have reviewed every chapter!

Thanks to those who handed me some constructive criticism!

And thank you to the people who make successful big breakfasts! It was delicious!

~Life


	5. Get Out Of My House! contest included

Five: "Get Out Of My House!"

"I think we're about finished," Misty said. She blinked. Somehow she, Ash, Brock, Gary, Tracey, Professor Oak, Delia, and Pikachu were able to eat nine plates' worth of breakfast. Misty was pretty sure most of it was in Ash and Brock's stomachs.

"It was delicious!" Ash chimed in, patting his stomach.

Professor Oak nodded. "Maybe we should do this more often!" he said.

There was silence as everyone stared at him. A cricket started making noise.

"Uh...Or not," Professor Oak mumbled.

Delia emptied the leftovers onto one plate. "Well, I suppose I can just put this in the fridge," she said. She cradled the large plate piled with food in her arms and uncertainly made her way into the kitchen.

"Are you sure your mom doesn't cook like this for you _every _day?" Misty teased Ash.

"Hey!" Ash cried.

Brock happened to be looking at the floor and saw something in Delia's path. "Look out!" he cried.

Delia didn't see the puddle of orange juice and stepped right in it. Brock and Ash, trying to catch her, slammed into each other as Delia tripped. The plate of leftovers went sailing in the air, and the food started raining upon the people around the table. 

"Aaaah! Take cover!" Misty cried. She dived under the table as sausage fell onto her chair.

Delia blinked. "Oh, my," she said. She pulled some bacon out of her hair and wiped some eggs off of Ash's back.

"And I thought when it was raining cats and dogs the weather was bad!" Professor Oak cracked, guffawing at his own joke.

Again, everyone stared at him. And again, the cricket made noise.

Professor Oak finally stopped laughing and noticed the stares at him coming from everyone, including Mr. Mime. "Nevermind," Professor Oak sighed.

"Do you want us to help you clean up, Ms. Ketchum?" Misty asked as she raised her head over the table.

Delia shook her head, smiling. "No. I can take care of this. Why don't you all go ahead and pack up? Mr. Mime and I can clean the kitchen."

After thanking her for the humongous breakfast, everyone else left the kitchen so Delia and Mr. Mime could clean up.

"Your mom can really cook a good breakfast, Ash," Misty said as they walked outside.

Ash nodded. "Mom's a great cook."

"I wouldn't mind eating over here again," Brock added. They, Pikachu, and Gary went back in the house to sit down as Professor Oak and Tracey began to walk down the road to the lab.

Gary reclined on the sofa. "Ash," he said, "you may be a total loser, but your mother sure revives the Ketchum name!"

"Excuse me!" Ash yelled. "You who stole _my _waffle and _my _sausage!"

"Ash, please," Misty groaned.

Gary snorted. "Like I said before, dibs won't eat it for you!"

"But dibs _will _reserve it," Ash said with growing anger.

Gary laughed. "Not in this universe, Ashie Boy."

"If you guys were Pokémon, I know just what type you'd be," Misty said, shaking her head.

"What?" Gary asked. "Normal-Type?"

Ash added, "Psychic? Or Steel-Type?"

"No!" Misty said. "Fighting-Type!"

Brock suddenly cracked up. Everyone stared at him until he settled down and closed his mouth. "Sorry," he said.

"Let's face it, Ash," Gary said. "If I hadn't taken your waffle and sausage, you would've eaten too much and exploded! I'm surprised you're not a lot fatter, the way you pack it away!"

"That does it!" Ash yelled. He jumped up. "Get outta my house, Gary!"

Gary eyed Ash with a cool expression. "Since when did you start paying the mortgage here?" he said.

"Get outta my house _now_!" Ash yelled.

Misty covered her ears. Brock covered his, too. Pikachu pulled its ears down. Ash sometimes had rare outbursts that resulted in a lot of noise. It had only started since Ash had been born.

"I was about to leave anyway," Gary said. He walked to the door. "But, eh, one more thing. Were you in your pajamas when I first arrived?"

"OUT!!!"

Gary left.

"Ash," Misty said as she uncovered her ears, "since when did you turn into an active volcano?"

Ash blushed. "I yelled like that a lot when he made me mad before," he said.

"Hopefully not loud enough to crack your house's foundation," Brock said.

"I'm sure he'll have laryngitis in the morning," Misty said. She stood up. "Anyway, I should get going. I'm gonna head back to Cerulean City this evening."

"And I'll be staying until tomorrow," Brock said. "So I have plenty of sleep to catch up on. See ya!" He and Misty exited.

Ash sighed and went upstairs to his bedroom. Pikachu followed and jumped onto Ash's bed.

"Someday I'm gonna come in Gary's house when _he's _still in his pajamas and see how much he likes it," Ash grumbled childishly. Pikachu cocked it head and stared at Ash, unsure of why its trainer and buddy couldn't get a grip.

"Ash! Lunch is in an hour!" Delia called from the kitchen. Ash brightened.

Ash Ketchum could smell really well from a far distance. And when he smelled something _good_, well, you better get out of the way. So that was what gave Pikachu the bigger bruise on its forehead at lunch that day.

~THE END~ I hope you liked!

CONTEST TIME!!!

I'm making a sequel to this story (crazy me, huh?) called The Hassles Of Big Lunches. If you would like to be a character seated around the table, then correctly answer two questions and then fill out the form. You can either e-mail me at YoGirl@Jabble.com or simply review to fill this out. But make haste! I'll only pick the first two people who get it right!

#1

Who did Delia invite for breakfast? (not including Ash and Pikachu)

#2

What did Delia serve for breakfast? (you must list everything! It doesn't have to be in order , but all of them must be written in your answer.)

I think I won, so here's my form!

Name:

Age:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Outfit:

Favorite Pokémon:

Favorite Characterdoes not have to be answered:

Personality:

Hometownmust be a Pokémon city or town:

GOOD LUCK!

Life ~_~;


End file.
